The use of cameras for vehicle environment detection is known. Such cameras are used, for example, as parking aids and/or maneuvering aids for motor vehicles to detect the areas that cannot be observed using conventional mirrors in particular.
EP 1 529 688 A1 discloses a camera arrangement for motor vehicles having a camera unit for recording images, whereby the camera unit is arranged behind a pivotable protective element, so that in an inactive position it is essentially inaccessible from the outside. With this device, the camera unit is mounted directly on the protective element. It has been found to be a disadvantage that direct mounting of the camera on the protective element is susceptible to faults. Due to the effects of weather and wear phenomena, the protective element no longer forms a satisfactory seal after a certain period of time, so that the camera mounted on the protective element is exposed to certain dirt and moisture burdens. The lenses of the video camera in particular must therefore be cleaned frequently. Furthermore, because of its arrangement the camera is easily vandalized, e.g., by destroying the protective element.